1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk chucking apparatus of a disk player, and more particularly to a disk chucking apparatus of a disk player in which a chucking plate is gradually engaged with a turntable so as to decrease an impact force on a disk mounted on the turntable during a chucking operation, thereby reduction in weight of the entire arrangement and stable chucking operation can be attained.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a disk chucking apparatus is applied to chuck a disk mounted on a turntable so that a pickup can implement a stable tracking operation. The prior art regarding such a disk chucking apparatus has been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,157 granted to Kaoru Morinage. The disk chucking apparatus disclosed in the above U.S. Patent comprises a turntable, disk chucking means for chucking a disk mounted on said mintable and supporting means for supporting said disk chucking
Said disk chucking means are provided with a permanent magnet and said supporting means are provided with windings. Accordingly, the disk chucking means chuck the disk on the turntable by a repulsive force which acts between the permanent magnet and the windings when a constant electric current flows through the windings.
Another conventional disk chucking apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,161 allowed to Kurt Eisemann. Such chucking apparatus comprises a turntable, a disk centering member, a stop ring, a coil spring and a disk loader provided with said spring the with wherein a disk mounted on said turntable is chucked by said disk loader on which a resilient force of said spring acts.
In such a structure, however, the disk chucking apparatus of the disk player suffers unavoidably from an abrupt impact on the disk and high production cost by using the permanent magnet. Also, an increase of a load on a spindle motor is another problem.